1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elastic joint body having
at least one loop package; PA1 collar bushings each of which includes a bushing member and a first collar integrally formed thereon, is passed with its bushing member through the loop package and supports with its collar a first loop package side axially; PA1 a second collar which is axially joined with the bushing member and supports a second loop package side axially; and PA1 a rubber elastic jacket in which the loop package is embedded at least partially.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elastic joint bodies are commonly used, for example in the form of flexible disks, for the cardanic connection of shafts, especially in the drive shaft of motor vehicles. When assembling such joint bodies, the collar bushings are fastened to shaft flanges or the like by means of threaded bolts rivets or the like passed through the collar bushings.
In a joint body of the type mentioned above, which is known from DEU-1 688 879, four loop packages are arranged around a central opening in the joint body, overlapping each other in pairs, so that they form a wreath closed in itself. A pair of collar bushings is arranged in each of the overlapping regions, each of which has a circular collar and a cylindrical bushing member and which are axially joined from both sides in such a manner that the bushing members engage each other over their entire length. A reliable axial positioning of the loop packages depends on the diameters of the two bushing members being adapted in such a manner that they fit into each other tightly. This prerequisite can not or only with considerable expenditure be fulfilled in mass production. In any event, the duplication of the bushing members involves an additional expenditure of material and first of all requires space which could better be used to accommodate stronger loop packages.
For axially fixing the loop packages to vulcanize the jacket and for guiding them in operation with less material expenditure, elastic joint bodies in the form of flexible disks having several overlapping loop packages were provided, accord ing to DE-C-39 42 432, for example, with smooth cylindrical bushings which extend through the regions of overlap and onto the ends of which a collar bushing each for axially positioning the loop packages is pressed. The collar bushings belonging together in pairs are thus kept at a predetermined distance from and in axial alignment with each other.
According to DE-C-43 04 274, ring discs are pressed onto the two ends of the through bushing instead of the collar bushings, the rings discs having radially inwardly projecting teeth digging into the through bushing. This reduces the space required by the arrangement for axially positioning the loop packages even further. However, pressing the toothed ring discs onto an end of an axial through bushing each requires, like the pressing of collar bushings, considerable force that has to be applied by means of a device adjustable in such a manner that the axial space provided for the loop packages between oppositely arranged collars is exactly observed. These prerequisites cannot be fulfilled easily by a rapidly working automatic assembly machine.
In a similar manner is a spool known from DE-U-94 20 256 composed of a tubular spool core and two spool flanges which engage with a ring land each in a face edge of the spool core each and are interlocked with the same. The two face edges of the spool core are to this end provided with radially inwardly projecting catch lands having serrated profiles, and the ring lands of the spool flanges have corresponding catching profiles which encompass the catch lands of the spool core radially inwardly and lock axially behind them. These known spools are not provided and not suited either to be used as bushings for joint bodies of the type described initially, because the snap connections arranged radially within the spool core would hinder and/or as a result be destroyed when the joint body is mounted by means of threaded bolts, rivets or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,901 discloses a ball bearing arrangement whose main components are an outer ring and an inner ring which in turn is composed of a first and a second inner ring section. The outer ring and the joined inner ring define between them a ball race in which the individual balls are held. Both inner ring sections comprise a collar each; the outer ring is arranged between said two collars in such a manner that it cannot move axially. The first inner ring section moreover comprises a bushing member extending away from a ring-shaped, axially inner shoulder of the first ring section. A radially outer ring rib is formed in the middle of the bushing member which is snapped into a corresponding ring groove in the middle of the second inner ring section. This means that the ring rib and the ring groove together form a snap-in connection. This holds the two inner ring sections together in such a manner that, jointly, they form the radially inner part of the ball race.
It is, therefore, the object of the invention to simplify the manufacture of elastic joint bodies comprising at least one loop package fixed in its axial position.
Embodiments of the invention are described in greater detail in the following detailed description, in conjunction with the drawings.